


Study Buddies

by pink-berries (pameytilla)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, t for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pink-berries
Summary: Keith was about to say that he didn't take biology but Lance beat him to it. "Hunk, you know I don't take bio, and I'm sure as hell that mullet man over there doesn't."Keith self consciously raised a hand to his hair. "What's wrong with my hair?" he snapped defensively.Pidge threw Lance an interested look. "Why do you know that Lance?" she smirked at him. "You don't have his timetable memorised, do you."Lance flushed and sunk down in his chair. "Shut up, Pidge.""You do don't you," she paused to gasp and draw her hands to her mouth in an over the top manner. "You have a crush on him, don't you."Lance's face went a darker shade of red. "No," he said, almost too quickly and loud. "No, I don't so let's move on. You said you wanted to do some biology, Hunk?" His voice had gone impossibly high, and Keith could feel his own face burning from embarrassment.In which Keith unwillingly joins Pidge's study group and makes some new friends.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own voltron. I just really like it. 
> 
> So hopefully this will be a really long work, so it will have lots of chapters. Updates whenever I can, so no promises on a regular schedule. 
> 
> Well. Enjoy!

Keith wasn't sure that he'd heard Pidge right. "You want me to what?" he said, quirking his brow at her.  
"Come join our study group." She said rolling her eyes slightly. "Just for one session. You don't have to come back if you don't like it." Keith frowned at her. He didn't have many friends other than Shiro and Pidge; and he only knew Pidge because her brother was friends with his brother. Although, he could use some help in certain subjects and a study group seemed like a good way to deal with that. "Fine," he said. "When is it?"  
Pidge grinned at him, "Now." She said and grabbed his arm, pulling him down a hallway. 

They pushed open the library doors and Pidge lead him over to a group concentrated in a far corner. Three other students were sat around a table, with textbooks and various other equipment splayed over it. The other kids looked up as they got closer to the table. "Keith," said Pidge, "this is Allura, Lance and Hunk."  
Keith waved at them weakly. "Hi," he said. The boy Pidge had introduced as Lance glared at him. Keith recognised him; they were in a few of the same classes. Allura beamed at him, and Hunk offered a small smile.  
"Allura, Lance, Hunk," Pidge said, "this is Keith. He's going to be joining us." 

When they'd both sat down and gotten their things out accordingly, Hunk flipped open a textbook Keith was sure he didn't have. "So I thought we'd start with biology , is that all right with you all?"  
Keith was about to say that he didn't take biology but Lance beat him to it. "Hunk, you know I don't take bio, and I'm sure as hell that mullet man over there doesn't."  
Keith self consciously raised a hand to his hair. "What's wrong with my hair?" he snapped defensively.  
Pidge threw Lance an interested look. "Why do you know that Lance?" she smirked at him. "You don't have his timetable memorised, do you."  
Lance flushed and sunk down in his chair. "Shut up, Pidge."  
"You do don't you," she paused to gasp and draw her hands to her mouth in an over the top manner. "You have a crush on him, don't you."  
Lance's face went a darker shade of red. "No," he said, almost too quickly and loud. "No, I don't so let's move on. You said you wanted to do some biology, Hunk?" His voice had gone impossibly high, and Keith could feel his own face burning from embarrassment. 

Keith glared at him. Though he didn't want go admit it out loud, Lance was right; he didn't take biology. Nor did he want to, he wasn't all that interested in the sciences. He'd only taken physics out of necessity, and chemistry because Shiro had insisted that it was important, but he hadn't seen any need to take biology. Clearly Lance hadn't either. 

"How about history, then?" Allura cut in, before Pidge could say anything else "I think we all have that."  
Lance looked at her like she'd just rescued him from a burning building. "Thank you," he mouthed in an unsubtle way. Keith just rolled his eyes at the other boy's antics. He thought Lance was ridiculous and frankly annoying, Keith vaguely remembered the other boy always getting told to stop talking in class.  
"Sure," said Hunk. "I've got to finish the reading anyways, so that sound good to me. Everyone else agree?"  
They all nodded in assent. "Good," said Allura. "Now that's settled, let's move on, shall we?" 

Allura had very light hair, almost silvery in colour. Keith was positive that that wasn't a naturally occurring hair colour, though it seemed rude to ask so he kept his mouth shut. She was very pretty, with bright blue eyes and a warm smile. Keith hadn't really spared her much thought before, let alone interacted with her before, but he thought that she seemed like a nice person to be around. 

"Have you finished the chapter yet Keith?" Pidge nudged him lightly with his elbow. Keith shook his head. Pidge knew that he had trouble doing his homework without being prompted, Shiro sometimes had to force him to do it. Keith had a sneaking suspicion that that was partly why Pidge had forced him to join a study group. "No." He said aloud. "I need to catch up on the history readings."  
"Okay," said Allura, "you have your textbook, don't you." Keith nodded and pulled his book from his bag. "Lance," do you have yours?" she said almost impatiently.  
"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "Though I've already finished the chapter."  
Allura raised an eyebrow at him. "I was bored. Swim practice was cancelled," he answered her questioning look with a smirk. "Why do you look so surprised?" Lance protested. "I do my homework."  
Pidge gave him a flat look. "Do you?" she said.  
"Yes," Lance folded his arms defensively. "Yes I do."  
"Sure you do buddy," said Hunk, and Keith had to bite back a smirk. This was more entertaining than he thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @pink-berries.


End file.
